


Скажи, что ты чувствуешь

by Molly_Malone



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Malone/pseuds/Molly_Malone
Summary: Кроули — демон, а демонам запрещено любить. Азирафель — ангел, а ангелам запрещено вожделеть. Но они находят способ.





	Скажи, что ты чувствуешь

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [say what you feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759868) by [bellafarallones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarallones/pseuds/bellafarallones). 



> Этот перевод был сделан на ФБ2018 для команды Good Omens2018.

— Итак, ко мне или к тебе? — спросил Кроули, когда официант убрал все тарелки с их стола.

Азирафель слегка покраснел.

— Когда люди так говорят, разве они не имеют в виду… в смысле…

— Я об этом не думал, но раз ты сам об этом упомянул, да, — Кроули провел узким языком по губам. — Ты будешь против, если я действительно сделаю тебе предложение подобного рода?

Азирафель открыл рот, закрыл его, задумался ненадолго и потом сказал:

— Я бы отказался из принципа.

— В смысле?

— Я же ангел! Мы не должны таким заниматься.

— Значит, ничего личного?

— Да.

Кроули лениво выписывал пальцем восьмерки на скатерти. Наконец он заговорил, понизив голос так, чтобы за соседними столиками их не услышали.

— Знаешь, ангел, я бы кувыркался в постели с тобой до самого рассвета, если бы только мог.

Слова Кроули почему-то казались пустыми и почти вымученными. Возможно, Азирафель зря надеялся, что его чувства к Кроули взаимны.

— Довольно жалкая попытка соблазнения, даже для тебя. К чему ты вообще ведешь?

— Разве я не могу просто хотеть тебя? — спросил Кроули. — Ты думаешь, что я слишком порочный и злой даже для вожделения?

— Нет, нет. Я совсем не это имел в виду, — Азирафель опустил глаза. Он слишком дорожил Кроули и слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы сохранять ошибочные иллюзии и считать его порочным или злым. Но что-то в этом однобоком подходе казалось неправильным.

— У меня такое ощущение, что ты говоришь не совсем то, что думаешь на самом деле.

Кроули внимательно на него посмотрел.

— Я же демон, а демонам запрещено любить, — произнес он, мучительно долго подбирая каждое слово. — Если я проявлю нечто большее, чем физическое желание, меня накажут.

— Оооох.

— Но мне можно, например, сказать, что я хочу обвести языком каждую линию твоего прекрасного тела, пока ты не станешь стонать и дрожать подо мной. — Кроули улыбнулся.

— Ну а я — ангел, а ангелам запрещено вожделеть. Если я проявлю нечто большее, чем целомудренная романтическая любовь, меня накажут. Но я могу сказать, что я с удовольствием посидел бы рядом с тобой в парке, держась за руки и любуясь закатом.

— Я бы оставил полосу из засосов на внутренней стороне твоего бедра, там, где никто их не увидит, кроме меня.

— Я бы часами мог любоваться твоими восхитительными глазами.

— Ангел, я готов умолять тебя.

— Дорогой мой, для тебя я что угодно сделаю.

— Я хочу тебя. Ты мне нужен.

— Я люблю тебя.

Кроули опустил взгляд на стол и зашипел, медленно втягивая воздух. Он не мог сказать эти слова — они оба это понимали — но как же плохо ему было от этого. Наконец он взглянул на Азирафеля, и пыл в его желтых глазах выжег тягостную тишину между ними. Азирафель знал, что хотел сказать Кроули.

— Ко мне домой, я думаю, — тихо произнес ангел.


End file.
